Szpadka Thorston
Szpadka Eugenia Thorston (ang. Ruffnut Eugene Thorston) — członkini grupy Jeźdźców Smoków, jedna z głównych bohaterek filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Mieczyka. Jej smok to Wym, czyli prawa głowa Zębiroga Zamkogłowego o imieniu Wym i Jot. Wygląd Szpadka jest szczupłą, ładną dziewczyną, bardzo podobną do swojego brata Mieczyka. Ma pociągłą twarz ze szpiczastym podbródkiem, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, duże niebieskie oczy i blond włosy, splecione w trzy duże, gęste warkocze oraz dwa małe, cienkie i sterczące po obu stronach głowy. Jest trochę ładniejsza od brata, co udowadnia relatywna mnogość jej adoratorów. Zarówno w serialu, jak i w filmie, Szpadka nosi jasnobrązową kamizelkę wykonaną ze zwierzęcej skóry oraz ciemnoniebieską tunikę, wystrzępioną na dole. Ubiera także szarobrązową spódnicę, podobnie postrzępioną. Talię otacza skórzany pas z metalową klamrą z przodu. Na rękach nosi ciemnozielone, wykonane z materiału karwasze, zaczynające się za łokciem i ciągnące się do środkowego palca. Hełm Szpadki ma cztery kolce, z których jedna para jest podłużna, druga znacznie krótsza. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę jasnego blondu i zaczesane są w trzy długie warkocze: dwa zwisające po obu stronach głowy, oraz jeden opadający na plecy, a także dwa małe, sztywne warkoczyki na wysokości oczu po obu stronach głowy. Podobnie jak jej brat Mieczyk, na szyi zawieszony ma wisiorek z (prawdopodobnie smoczym) kłem. W drugim sezonie, w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka, Szpadka obcina swoje włosy, by ocalić Wrzeńka, jednak już w następnym odcinku dziewczyna znów ma swoją dawną fryzurę. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 jej strój nieco się zmienił - ma żółtą, futrzaną kamizelkę i fioletowo-brązową sukienkę spiętą ciemnym pasem. Dodatkowo na hełmie jest rząd krótkich szpikulców. Wygląda również ładniej i bardziej kobieco niż w poprzednich częściach. W Jak wytresować smoka 3 ''wyraźną zmianą w jej wyglądzie zewnętrznym jest fryzura - obydwa warkocze spuszczone są po jednej stronie, nie zaś symetrycznie. Jej ubiór codzienny nie zmienił się znacząco. Podobnie jak pozostali jeźdźcy, Szpadka posiada zbroję wykonaną z łusek Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Strój nie tylko upodabnia ją do swojego smoka, lecz wyposażony jest dodatkowo w rozkładane skrzydła, pozwalające dziewczynie samodzielnie szybować niezależnie od wierzchowca. Charakter Szpadka stanowi niemal nierozłączny duet ze swoim bratem Mieczykiem. Uwielbia bić się z nim i udowadniać swoją wyższość, a często okazuje się od niego silniejsza. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa, podobnie jak Mieczyk okazuje złość, że absolutnie wszystkim musi dzielić się ze swoim bratem. Chcąc się ukryć, chowa się w tej samej jaskini, co chłopak. Jednak w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa bliźniaki, mimo wzajemnej niechęci, jednoczą się ze sobą, by w końcu zrozumieć wartość bycia bliźniakami. Pomimo konfliktowych stosunków z bratem, bardzo często okazuje wobec niego troskę i niejednokrotnie ratuje go przed niebezpieczeństwem. W porównaniu do Mieczyka jest osobą bardziej zrównoważoną, spokojniejszą i poważną, bowiem w ekstremalnych sytuacjach powstrzymuje się od żartów i złośliwości. Uwielbia niebezpieczeństwo, ryzyko oraz działania wbrew regułom. Kiedy namierzy jakiś cel, będzie uparcie dążyć do jego zrealizowania i nikt nie może jej w tym przeszkodzić. Ponieważ zazwyczaj nie grzeszy inteligencją, zdarza się, że inni jeźdźcy ją ignorują, i choć często pomysły bliźniaków nie wnoszą nic do planów, Szpadka kilka razy wykazała się sprytem, o który nikt jej nie podejrzewał. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) jeźdźcy starają się obmyślić sposób na ucieczkę i nie dają Szpadce dojść do słowa. Okazuje się, że podczas gdy oni wpadają na niemożliwe do zrealizowania plany, ona zdołała ukraść strażnikowi klucze do celi. Kiedy w końcu udaje jej się przedstawić im, jak tego dokonała, wszystkim odbiera mowę. Szpadka jest osobą spokojniejszą i bardziej wrażliwą od swojego brata. Jest w stanie współczuć i przywiązać się do bezsilnego stworzenia, tak jak w przypadku Wrzeńka. Kiedy pozostali jeźdźcy, zaatakowani przez Zmiennoskrzydłe, chcieli uciec, Szpadka uparła się, że nie zostawi bezbronnego smoka. Okazała wówczas swoją troskliwą i opiekuńczą naturę. Bezinteresownie mu pomogła, gdy ucięła swoje włosy, by przywiązać pień drzewa do złamanego skrzydła smoka w celu unieruchomienia go i umożliwienia Wrzeńcowi ucieczki do oceanu. W tym samym odcinku zostało wspomniane, że kiedy bliźniaki były małymi dziećmi, Mieczyk bał się ciemności, zaś Szpadka bała się Mieczyka, jednak przeszło jej to. W odcinku Wypadki Szpadki kiedy mały Zbiczatrzasł wybiera Szpadkę, okazuje się, że jednak nie byłaby zbyt dobrą matką. Nie ma pojęcia jak zająć się Skrzydlatkiem, smok choć jest do niej przywiązany, to kompletnie jej nie słucha. Przez to traci wiarę w siebie i chce zwrócić małego Atali. W trenowanie Skrzydlatka wkłada dużo serca, smutno jej, kiedy go rani. Ostatecznie udaje jej się nawiązać więź i kontakt ze smokiem, ale musi się z nim pożegnać, ponieważ Zbiczatrzasł musi zostać na wyspie. Pomimo tego, smok rozpoznaje jej głos wiele dni później, w odcinku Król smoków (część 2). Kiedy w odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu Mieczyk rozmawia z Wymem i Jotem, wysnuwa teorię, że jej agresja może być spowodowana tym, że jest kobietą w świecie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn. Chociaż momentami przejawia się u niej niechlujstwo, ubiera się i stara wyglądać schludniej niż jej brat i czuje się urażona, gdy Mieczyk złośliwie komentuje jej wygląd. Mimo że ma własnego wytresowanego smoka, Szpadka wydaje się lękać dzikich latających gadów. Boi się, że mogą ją zabić. Panikuje w wielu sytuacjach, w których ma do czynienia z dzikimi stworzeniami, na przykład w odcinku Noc i wrzask, gdy napotyka Koszmara Ponocnika i zaczyna uciekać. W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka początkowo chciała nazwać dzikiego Wrzeńca "Błagam-Nie-Zabijaj", zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że stworzenie jest przyjazne i je polubiła. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka dziewczyna przez krótką chwilę okazała zainteresowanie Czkawką, odciągnęła ją jednak od niego Astrid. Zauroczenie zapewne szybko minęło Szpadce, bowiem o miłosnej relacji między nią a Czkawką nie ma mowy w serialu. Pięć lat później, w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 dziewczynę ogarnia zauroczenie Eretem, któremu od pierwszego spotkania bardzo się narzuca, on jednak odrzuca jej zaloty. Nie dostrzega natomiast starających się o nią Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Rok później, w Jak wytresować smoka 3, Szpadka staje się bardziej zalotna i w końcu otwiera się na względy okazywane jej przez mężczyzn, ale nie stara się o nie przesadnie. Rezygnuje z zainteresowania Eretem i waha się między Sączysmarkiem a Śledzikiem, pamiętając, że Czkawka jest już zajęty. Ostatecznie zwraca się ku Śledzikowi. Zdolności *'Walka:' jest utalentowaną wojowniczką, zwłaszcza że od dzieciństwa biją się wraz z bratem. Szpadka wydaje się jednak lepiej walczyć niż Mieczyk - wygrywa zarówno bójki, jak i konflikty słowne. Mieczyk twierdzi, że w tej dziedzinie dziewczyna zachowuje się niemal jak mężczyzna. Oboje preferują ten sam typ broni, jakim jest oszczep z dwoma ostro zakończonymi krańcami. *'Odporność:' Szpadka, podobnie jak jej brat, odporna jest na działanie gazu Wyma i Jota, który u pozostałych ludzi wywołuje dezorientację oraz mdłości. Jest to spowodowane prawdopodobnie faktem, że bliźniaki przyzwyczajone są do tej substancji, jako że bardzo dużo czasu spędzają na grzbiecie smoka. *'Inteligencja:' dziewczyna nie wydaje się zbyt inteligentna i bystra, chociaż bardzo często okazuje się rozsądniejsza od swojego brata. Nie jest w stanie usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu bez wdania się w bójkę lub spór, przez co pozostała młodzież wątpi w jej prawdziwe możliwości. Bardzo często Czkawka lub inni członkowie grupy jeźdźców muszą dokładnie objaśniać Szpadce sens oraz przebieg ustalonego wcześniej planu. Jednak w kolejnych odcinkach serialu, zwłaszcza w Noc łowców (część 2), dziewczyna udowadnia, że jest znacznie inteligentniejsza i sprytniejsza, niż można sądzić. *'Porywczość:' zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk, mają skłonność do wdawania się w konflikt z każdego, nawet najmniej istotnego powodu. *'Czytanie w myślach:' Szpadka bardzo łatwo zauważa każde kłamstwo Mieczyka i równie łatwo potrafi zmusić go do ujawnienia prawdy. Potrafi się z nim porozumieć bez słów, a nawet jest w stanie wyczuć jego obecność w niedużej odległości, co wspólnie nazwali bliźninstynktem. *'Tresura smoków:' mimo lęku przed dzikimi smokami, kilkakrotnie okazuje doskonałe umiejętności ich tresury. Wytresowała między innymi jednego z dwóch Straszliwców Straszliwych o imionach Zad i Łeb czy Wrzeńca o imieniu Wrzeniek. Ma jednak problem z ujeżdżaniem własnego smoka, jako że kłóci się z bratem o to czyj jest smok, oraz jako że ma on dwie głowy, które podobnie jak ich jeźdźcy często wdają się w konflikty. Własności *'Skóra rekina' - pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk oraz Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Prawdopodobnie należy do obojga rodzeństwa i stanowi element wystroju wnętrz miejsc, w których aktualnie zamieszkują. Raz usiłowali znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce, by zawiesić skórę na ścianach jednego z boksów Akademii. Innym razem Szpadka przeniosła ją ze swojej chatki do domku Śledzika na Końcu Świata tuż po tym, jak się do niego wprowadziła. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk Szpadka wraz z Mieczykiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Po tym, jak Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię, ona, jej brat i Sączysmark szydzili z niego. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Szpadka zapisała się na Smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Tak, jak większość uczestników nie jest zadowolona obecnością Czkawki, więc wyśmiewa się z niego. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Podczas walki Szpadka i jej brat odpadają jako pierwsi, ponieważ pokłócili się o tarczę, której oboje chcieli użyć. Podczas wspólnej kolacji, Szpadka z Mieczykiem znów naśmiewa się z Czkawki. Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy Podręcznik. Dziewczyna dziwi się, że każą jej czytać książkę. Zdegustowana tym faktem, wraz z większością przyjaciół, opuszcza salę. thumb|Martwa strefa odnaleziona przez bliźniakiNastępnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Szpadka wraz z bratem odnajdują martwą strefę tego smoka, ale nie potrafili się zachować cicho, więc znów oberwali. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas niego Szpadka odkrywa, że brat sfałszował znamię, którego nigdy nie miał i droczy się z nim. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Szpadka i Astrid zostają oblane przez Mieczyka i Sączysmarka wodą, więc zaczynają się z nimi kłócić, ale Mieczyk został poturbowany przez smoka. Gdy Czkawka odstrasza bestię, Szpadka i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Szpadka i reszta, prócz Astrid, stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Szpadka cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez bliźniaki ZębirógSzpadka pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Oznajmia, że chłopak jest szurnięty, i że to ją kręci. Potem wraz z Mieczykiem tresuje Zębiroga. Dziewczyna bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której, wraz z bratem, miała sprawdzić zasięg plucia bestii wkurzając ją. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Szpadka leci na Zębirogu, co oznacza, że jest to jej przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Jeźdźcy smoków Zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk są treserami smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Ich przyjaciele niechętnie powierzają im poważniejsze zadania z powodu ich niskiej inteligencji oraz skłonności do niszczenia i podpalania. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa razem ze swoim bratem przechodzi kryzys - jest zmęczona tym, że wszystkim, nawet smokiem, musi dzielić się ze swoim bratem. Musi jednak się znów z nim zjednoczyć, ponieważ po odkryciu obecności Zębiroga Zamkogłowego - którym był Wym i Jot - na wyspie, muszą razem ochronić swojego smoka od gniewu i żądzy mordu Dagura Szalonego. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu młodzież usuwa pułapki na smoki, z czasów wojny ze smokami. Szpadka i Mieczyk również, w którą później Mieczyk sam zostaje schwytany. Prosi siostrę, by mu pomogła, Szpadka więc chce udać się do wioski, by sprowadzić Czkawkę i resztę. Jednak usiłując wzlecieć na grzbiecie Wyma i Jota, dziewczyna rozbija się o ziemię, bowiem smok nie jest przyzwyczajony do jednego jeźdźca i od czasu wytresowania potrzebuje dwóch jednocześnie. Zostawia więc bratu Wyma i Jota, by pilnował Mieczyka, sama zaś wraca do wioski piechotą. Po chwili do chłopaka podchodzi dorosły Tajfumerang, który później okazuje się być Płomieniem. Gdy przyjaciele dostrzegają zbliżający się do nich ogień, Czkawka obawia się, że dosięgnie on również wioskę, jednak Szpadka i Mieczyk zwracają uwagę, że można powstrzymać ogień za pomocą smoków. Po całej przygodzie wszyscy razem wracają do domu na grzbiecie Płomienia. W odcinkach Wandersmok dziewczyna odgrywa znaczącą rolę. Wraz z Mieczykiem oraz Sączysmarkiem uwalnia uwięzionego w bryle lodu Wandersmoka, by następnie pomóc reszcie jeźdźców uspokoić i oswoić go. Smok jednak ucieka, a grupa jeźdźców dzieli się na dwie grupy, by go złapać. Bliźniaki opracowują nieudany plan zdezorientowania Wandersmoka przez spowodowanie wielkiej eksplozji przez Wyma i Jota. Później ratują Czkawkę przed wściekłym smokiem i chwilę potem sami muszą przed nim uciekać. Wandersmok strzela w ich stronę błyskawicą, ale w ostatniej chwili atak odpiera Szczerbatek. Wywołana połączeniem dwóch typów ognia eksplozja jest tak silna, że odrzuca bliźniaki daleko od reszty grupy. Szpadka i Mieczyk trafiają na wysepkę skalną, skąd widzą, jak Wandersmoka pojmuje Albrecht, i postanawiają go śledzić. Ich zniknięciem poważnie zmartwili się pozostali jeźdźcy. Podczas poszukiwań Szczerbatek jest zbyt zmęczony, by lecieć dalej, lądują więc na Wyspie Łupieżców, gdzie spotykają bliźniaki. Później, po uwolnieniu Wandersmoka, Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem wabią go, by wleciał do lodowca, gdzie uderza w ścianę i pada na lód. Wtedy Szpadka i Mieczyk polecają swojemu smokowi zionąć ogniem, by zamknąć szczelinę lodowca i ponownie uwięzić Wandersmoka. Szpadka odkrywa znaczącą rolę w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka. Jeźdźcy smoków znajdują na wyspie rannego Wrzeńca ze złamanym skrzydłem, który nie może wrócić do oceanu. Smok, mimo starań młodzieży, z początku nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo z jeźdźców i nie pozwala się wytresować. Dokonuje tego dopiero Szpadka, której włosy pachną rybami i przypominają Wrzeńcowi jego dom. Dziewczyna nazywa go Wrzeniek, śpiewa mu kołysanki i chroni przed zamieszkującymi wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłymi. Tymczasem pozostali jeźdźcy zaczynają pracę nad unieruchomieniem skrzydła smoka, by mógł wrócić do wody. Kiedy brakuje im lin, Szpadka obcina swoje długie włosy i przywiązuje nimi pień drzewa. Gdy Wrzeniek jest już wolny, Szpadka jeszcze przez jakiś czas mu towarzyszy, lecąc nad wodą, potem jednak się rozstają. ''Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Królestwo Ognioglist, Szpadka wraz z bratem odkrywają, że ich wuj Magmar Thorston przepisał im wyspę nazwaną przez jeźdźców Końcem Świata. Postanawiają wykorzystać ten fakt i wprowadzają na wyspie własne prawo, czyniące z bliźniaków władców, zaś z pozostałych jeźdźców niewolników. Każdy z jeźdźców wykazuje się czynem uznanym przez nowe prawo za przestępstwa, wskutek czego wszyscy (oczywiście oprócz bliźniaków) ze swoimi smokami zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Jednak na wyspę zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo w postaci migrujących Ognioglist, których obecność grozi spaleniem wyspy. Bliźniaki muszą same stawić czoła smokom, lecz nie są w stanie obronić wyspy. Uwalniają więc jeźdźców z więzienia i znoszą prawo, dzięki czemu udaje się przepędzić Ognioglisty i znów żyć w zgodzie na Końcu Świata. thumb|Szpadka i SkrzydlatekW odcinku Wypadki Szpadki podczas ceremonii wybierania Skrzydlatych Panien, mały Zbiczatrzasł wybiera Szpadkę. Niestety, ona nie ma pojęcia jak zająć się Skrzydlatkiem, nie wie jak nawiązać z nim kontakt. Przez to traci wiarę w siebie i kilkakrotnie chce zwrócić małego Atali. W trenowanie Skrzydlatka wkłada dużo serca, stara się na swój sposób i bardzo chroni smoka. Pod koniec odcinka udaje jej się zaprzyjaźnić ze smokiem, okazuje mu zaufanie, kiedy decyduje się na pierwszy lot. Jednak nie może zabrać go ze sobą, ponieważ Zbiczatrzasł musi zostać na wyspie wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem. Jednak mimo rozłąki, smok rozpoznaje jej głos wiele dni później w odcinku Król smoków (część 2)). ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Szpadka i Wym podczas wyścigów smokówPodczas smoczych wyścigów w Berk, Śledzik i Sączysmark chcą się przypodobać Szpadce, przekazując jej zdobyte przez siebie owce i tym samym ułatwiając zwycięstwo. Z rozmowy Astrid i Sączysmarka wynika, że Szpadka zakopała go żywcem pod ziemią, co jednak nie zniechęca chłopaka do dalszych starań o względy dziewczyny. Szpadka brzydzi się zalotami ze strony Sączysmarka i Śledzika, którzy w każdej możliwej sytuacji usiłują się jej przypodobać. Gdy jeźdźcy wyruszają na ratunek Czkawce i Astrid, Szpadka zauważywszy tylko Ereta z miejsca się w nim zakochuje. Pozwala mu się zestrzelić (przy okazji wraz z Wymem i Jotem oraz Mieczykiem) wystrzeloną przez niego siecią. Na łodzi Szpadka adoruje Ereta, jednak ten nie odwzajemnia uczucia i wręcz brzydzi się jej zalotami. Przebywając na statku należącym do Drago, Szpadka dalej próbuje poderwać Ereta. Po uwolnieniu swoich smoków z pułapek, jeźdźcy dołączają się do bitwy przeciwko Drago. Podczas walki Szpadka spada ze swojego smoka, wołając na pomoc Ereta, jej wybawcami okazują się Sączysmark i Śledzik, łapiąc ją jednocześnie. Bardzo zaimponowało to dziewczynie, która utraciła ślepe zainteresowanie Eretem i zwróciła swoją uwagę ku chłopakom. Po ostatecznej bitwie stęsknieni jeźdźcy witają się ze swimi odzyskanymi smokami. Widząc biegnących w jej kierunku Śledzika i Sączysmarka, Szpadka rozkłada ramiona, spodziewając się od nich uścisku, ci jednak biegną do swoich smoków. Szpadka wydaje się tym nieco rozczarowana. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Jako członkini drużyny, Szpadka bierze udział w zaaranżowanych akcjach uwalniania smoków ze statków smoczych łowców służących Lordom Wojny. Mieczyk doskonale wczuwa się w swoją rolę, nieco aktorząc, a także denerwując przy tym Szpadkę. Dziewczyna śmieje się ze znalezionego Hobgobblera i próbuje go uwolnić, jednak nie może tego zrobić, bo nie odblokowała uprzednio zamka, na co zwraca jej uwagę Astrid. Szpadkę nieustannie irytuje zachowanie jej brata, który zawiązawszy swoje długie włosy w warkocz opadający z przodu twierdzi, że jest to jego "gęsta, męska broda". thumb|leftSzpadka i nie przebywa nieustannie u boku swojego brata, choć nadal się przedrzeźniając, na przykład rzucając w siebie jedzeniem. Teraz bardziej zależy jej na przypodobaniu się mężczyznom. Jednocześnie dojrzała, z drugiej strony wciąż nie grzeszy inteligencją i ma bardzo swobodne, niekiedy lekceważące podejście do życia i innych ludzi. Gustuje w piwie, które popija, leżąc na stole pełnym jedzenia, a na wzmiankę o małżeństwie reaguje z obrzydzeniem, choć nie wyklucza tego, że któregoś dnia sama wyjdzie za mąż. Podczas przemowy Czkawki, podczas której zostaje podjęta decyzja o ucieczce z Berk, Szpadka jako jedyna (poza Mieczykiem) rozsiada się na ławce z jedną nogą założoną na drugą, obgryzając paznokcie i nie ukrywając znudzenia. Podczas lotu na zachód śmieje się z prymitywnych dowcipów Mieczyka. thumb|Szpadka irytuje Grimmela, przebywając u niego w celiSzpadka bierze udział w ofensywach Jeźdźców, między innymi w ataku na Grimmela Gnębiciela, który wdarł się do domu Czkawki, a potem, już w Nowym Berk, gdy próbują porwać łowcę z jego siedziby. Gdy okazuje się, że przebiegły mężczyzna zastawił na nich pułapkę, wszystkim poza Szpadką udaje się uciec. Zdziwiony Grimmel zamyka ją w klatce obok więzionych smoków. Tam Szpadka nieustannie gada, doprowadząc Grimmela do wściekłości. Dziewczyna mówi głównie o facetach, wspominając o wszystkich, którzy jej się kiedyś podobali lub którzy mogliby być jej partnerem, czyli głównie o Sączysmarku i Śledziku. Gdy Szpadka niechcący zdradza szczegół na temat nowej kryjówki berkian, Grimmel decyduje się ją uwolnić, pod pretekstem tego, by nie musieć jej już więcej słuchać. Jednak gdy tylko Szpadka znika na grzbiecie Szponiaka, Grimmel podąża jej śladem prosto na Nowe Berk. Po powrocie na wyspę Szpadka wciąż jest nie traktuje poważnie nadchodzącego zagrożenia, beztrosko odpowiadając na pytania przerażonych Czkawki i Astrid. Podczas pożegnania ze smokami Szpadka jest wyraźnie przybita i w tym jedynym momencie nie ma ochoty przedrzeźniać się ze swoim bratem, zresztą z wzajemnością. Wraz z resztą wikingów obserwuje odlatujące smoki ze smutkiem. Szpadka po raz ostatni pojawia się podczas ślubu Czkawki i Astrid. Wciąż jawnie okazuje swoje obrzydzenie całą ceremonią, gdy jednak wzruszony Śledzik rzuca się jej w ramiona, Szpadka rozchmurza się i odwzajemnia uścisk. Relacje Mieczyk Thorston Bliźniaki łączy głęboka więź, typowa dla rodzeństwa, która przejawia się zarówno miłością, jak nienawiścią. Spędzają niemal każdą chwilę swojego życia razem, nie rozstają się, nawet jeśli chcieliby chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć od siebie. Dlatego łączy ich niepowtarzalna, głęboka więź. Potrafią czytać w swoich myślach i przewidywać swoje działania. Niekiedy jednocześnie wypowiadają te same słowa albo kończą za siebie zdanie. thumb|[[Mieczyk i Szpadka]]Mają irytujący zwyczaj wdawania się w konflikty i bójki, nawet z najbardziej błahych powodów. Paradoksalnie wydaje się, że między bliźniakami nie ma nici porozumienia, choć w rzeczywistości pod wieloma względami są identyczni i są zmuszeni dzielić się wszystkim ze sobą. Mają wspólny dom, wspólnego smoka, bardzo podobnie wyglądają, używają takich samych przedmiotów. Ich cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa, jednak nawet chcąc przed sobą uciec, bliźniaki trafiają w to samo miejsce. Szpadka jednak kocha swojego brata co widać w odcinku W cieniu księżyca, gdzie jest gotowa poświęcić swoje życie, żeby odwieść swojego brata od niemądrego pomysłu o skoku w przepaść. Kiedy Throk postanawia chronić ją i w efekcie się zakochuje, dziewczyna początkowo nie ma nic przeciwko. Podoba jej się bycie adorowaną. Kiedy jednak Throk powraca z zamiarem poślubienia jej, Szpadka nie zamierza opuszczać brata. Mieczyk pozoruje własną śmierć, nie chcąc być przeszkodą na drodze do jej szczęścia, co przynosi jednak odwrotny efekt. Dziewczyna jest załamana, demoluje dom opłakując brata, na koniec zaś uwiecznia go na brzuchu smoka, który go rzekomo pożarł i ogłasza, że od teraz smok jest jej bratem. Nie potrafi sobie poradzić sama, potrzebuje Mieczyka i kiedy odrzuca Throka, uświadamia bliźniakowi, że bez niego nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. W odcinku Bliźninstynkt okazuje się, że Szpadka i Mieczyk potrafią tytułowym instynktem porozumieć się bez słów, a nawet wyczuć swoją obecność na odległość. W odcinku dziewczyna wiele razy pomaga bratu w próbach odzyskaniu Mieci. Kiedy sugeruje mu, by poświęcił maczugę i by wracali do domu, Mieczyk się na nią obraża, jednak kiedy znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, rusza jak najszybciej na ratunek. Wym i Jot thumb|Szpadka i WymRodzeństwo dba o swojego smoka i spędza z nim dużo czasu. Każda z dwóch głów smoka jest niezwykle lojalna wobec swojego jeźdźca, bardziej lojalna niż wobec drugiej głowy - kiedy bliźniaki popadają w konflikt, to samo czyni smok. Staje się rozsądny i spokojny tylko wówczas, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, np. kiedy jeźdźcy potrzebują pomocy. Kilkakrotnie w serialu Szpadka okazuje ogromną troskę wobec nich i chroni ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wym i Jot za to wiele razy okazali czułość dziewczynie poprzez polizanie jej po twarzy, jak np. w odcinku Noc łowców (część 1). Z kolei w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szpadka stwierdza, że ona i Wym nie lubią Jota, co wskazuje na nierówne traktowanie głów przez Szpadkę. Widać to również pod koniec Jak wytresować smoka 2, gdzie Szpadka czuje wita się ze "swoją" głową Zębiroga i odtrąca domagającą się czułości lewą głowę, czyli właśnie Jota. Wytresowany przez bliźniaki Zębiróg może albo latać swobodnie, albo być ujeżdżanym wyłącznie przez dwóch jeźdźców jednocześnie. Jedno z bliźniąt nie jest samo w stanie zapanować nad smokiem, o czym boleśnie przekonała się Szpadka. Czkawka Haddock W pierwszym filmie Szpadka, podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie Smoczego Szkolenia, wyśmiewała się z Czkawki, przede wszystkim jego niezdarności - po raz pierwszy, gdy chłopak chwali się, że złapał Nocną Furię, później wielokrotnie podczas lekcji i wspólnych rozmów na temat smoków. Gdy jednak Czkawka pokazał swoją wartość, kiedy wraz z resztą młodzieży postanowił wyruszyć na grzbietach smoków do walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Szpadka po raz pierwszy okazała respekt wobec chłopaka, a nawet usiłowała go poderwać. Szybko została jednak odsunięta przez Astrid. Od czasu tej bitwy, a później odkąd Czkawka został głównym treserem Smoczej Akademii, bliźniaki wykonują każde jego polecenia, nawet gdy ich nie rozumieją, chociaż bardzo często usiłują je zignorować albo inaczej zrealizować.thumb|left|Czkawka i Szpadka lecą razem w odcinku [[Wypadki Szpadki]] Sam Czkawka zwykle wątpi w ich możliwości intelektualne, lecz niekiedy bliźniaki pozytywnie go zaskakują - na przykład pomysłem na walkę z ogniem (w odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu). Również czuje się za nich odpowiedzialny i ratuje przed ich strzałem Wandersmoka (w odcinku Wandersmok), a także wiele razy podejmuje dla nich misję ratunkową, np. w odcinku Bliźninstynkt. Stara się także chronić ich, kiedy kuzyn Szpadki, Toporek Thorston okazuje się nieprzyjazny bliźniakom w odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek oraz kiedy wraca w odcinku Toporna próba. Czkawka również pomaga samej Szpadce. W odcinku Wypadki Szpadki Czkawka okazuje wsparcie dziewczynie, gdy nie radzi sobie z trenowaniem zbiczatrzasła. Kiedy ma wykonać z małym smokiem pierwszy lot, Czkawka leci razem z nią na zbudowanych przez siebie skrzydłach, by dodać jej odwagi. W odcinku Zdrada, kiedy bliźniaki chcą pobić rekord typowy dla Zębiroga, Czkawka z początku jest bardzo sceptyczny, ale później wpada na pomysł, dzięki któremu Szpadka i Mieczyk mają swój wymarzony rekord, a Czkawka otrzymuje ich wsparcie, kiedy zostaje złapany przez Johanna. Astrid Hofferson Stosunki między Szpadką i Astrid są raczej neutralne, zarówno podczas Smoczego Szkolenia, jak i później, kiedy młodzież otrzymała Smoczą Akademię. Astrid współpracuje z nimi, chociaż, podobnie jak pozostali, niesamowicie irytują ją wygłupy i bójki Mieczyka i Szpadki. Podczas lekcji walki z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym, Szpadka i Astrid pracowały razem w grupie, a kiedy zostały oblane wodą przez Sączysmarka i Mieczyka, obie zgodnie zaatakowały chłopców. Szpadka i Astrid nieźle się dogadują, jako że są jedynymi dziewczynami w grupie smoczych treserów. thumbW odcinku Na skraju katastrofy (część 1) wychodzi na jaw, że Szpadka tak naprawdę zawsze zazdrościła koleżance urody, inteligencji, sprawności bojowej i uwagi, jaką na sobie skupia. Wyrzuca jej, że nie szanuje nikogo poza Czkawką, jednak kiedy bliźniaczka zostaje porwana, Astrid łączy siły z jej bratem i po odniesieniu zwycięstwa, przeprasza ich oboje i nabiera do nich nieco szacunku. W odcinku Smoków się nie zostawia Szpadka okazuje współczucie i stara się wesprzeć dziewczynę, kiedy Wichura zostaje zatruta. Sączysmark Jorgenson Szpadka oraz jej brat mają bliskie i dobre stosunki z Sączysmarkiem. Bardzo często idą jego śladem, gdy ten wyśmiewa się z Czkawki. W grze, Sączysmark namawia rodzeństwo, by oszukali w konkursie przeciwko Czkawce i Astrid. W odcinku Wandersmok chłopak okazał nawet troskę wobec Szpadki i Mieczyka, bowiem chciał ich szukać, kiedy zostali odrzuceni przez eksplozję w powietrzu i wylądowali daleko od tego miejsca. Bliźniaki lubią również przedrzeźniać chłopaka. W odcinku Zemsta nie wpuściły go do schronu jako jedynego, żądając rozmaitych przedmiotów. Im więcej im przynosił, tym więcej żądali, wskutek czego Sączysmark nigdy nie dostał się do schronu, dopiero wówczas, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło i był pusty. W odcinku Pięć Drogowskazów Szpadka i Mieczyk celowo wmawiali Sączysmarkowi, że jest umierający. W ostatnim odcinku serialu rozpoczyna się konflikt między Śledzikiem a Sączysmarkiem o względy Szpadki. W Jak wytresować smoka 2, wiking kontynuuje zaloty, ona jednak okazuje zniechęcenie, a wręcz obrzydzenie. W ostatniej części trylogii, Szpadka zdaje się mieć neutralne stosunki z Sączysmarkiem. Wspomina, że zarówno on jak i Śledzik wciąż ją podrywają, jednak po rozważeniu na głos każdego z kandydatów, zauważa, że choć Sączysmark jest przystojny, to jest zbyt zapatrzony w siebie samego. Później podczas walk, współpracuje z nim, jak i resztą jeźdźców przy uwalanianiu smoków. Śledzik Ingerman Bliźniaki lubią wyśmiewać się z otyłej budowy ciała Śledzika, chociaż ten okazuje znacznie większą inteligencję i wiedzę. Czasami irytuje to bliźniaki. W odcinku Wandersmok, Śledzik namawiał pozostałych, by odnaleźli zaginionych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, jego smok jednak był wyczerpany i nie mógł lecieć na poszukiwania. Śledzik jest zmartwiony, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie znalazł śladu bliźniaków. Chociaż przez większość czasu zdaje się być zażenowany naturą rodzeństwa i nie docenia ich intelektu, gratuluje Szpadce tresury Wrzeńca w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka. W odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę, Śledzik i Szpadka w wyniku nieporozumienia myśleli, że są małżeństwem, co było bardzo uciążliwe i przerażające dla chłopaka. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że jednak ich związek jest nieważny, Śledzik okazuje wielką radość, po czym uświadamia sobie, że zachował się niemiło. Obydwoje czują się niezręcznie, ale po chwili Szpadka dotyka swoim nosem nosa Śledzika z czułością, a on oznajmia, że może przychodzić, gdy ma ochotę. Wątek ten jednak nie został pociągnięty w serialu. Pod koniec serialu w ostatnim odcinku rozpoczyna się konflikt między Śledzikiem a Sączysmarkiem o względy Szpadki, który wielokrotnie pojawia się w drugiej części trylogii. Dziewczyna jest podirytowana obydwoma zalotnikami. thumb|Szpadka przekonuje się do ŚledzikaW filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szpadka ma raczej neutralne relacje ze Śledzikiem, chociaż mówi o nim, jakby wciąż był nią zainteresowany, jak w poprzednim filmie. Wspomina, z przekąsem, że gdyby wybrała chłopaka, to miałaby więcej do zjedzenia w razie nagłego przypadku, po czym stwierdza, że Śledzik bardzo dużo gada, czego ona nie znosi. W ostatnich scenach Śledzik jest ogromnie wzruszony ślubem Czkawki i Astrid. W chwili słabości przytula stojącą obok Szpadkę, która oznajmia, że chłopak wygrywa oraz że lubi "wrażliwców z nadwagą". Eret Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie, ten jednak nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, patrzy na dziewczynę wręcz z obrzydzeniem. Szpadka niezwykle go irytuje swoimi zachowaniami, jednak przez większość czasu mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Po pokonaniu Drago Krwawdonia i sprowadzeniu się Ereta na Berk nic nie łączy go już ze Szpadką, która uważa, że przepuścił swoją szansę. Stoick Ważki Mieczyk i Szpadka okazują respekt wobec wodza, głównie dlatego, że jest on ojcem Czkawki, jednak kiedy Stoicka nie ma w pobliżu, lubią z niego żartować. Sam Stoick doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej natury bliźniaków i niekiedy jest nią zirytowany. Ma nawet przysłowie, mówiące o tym, że "gdzie jest dym, tam są bliźniaki". Wrzeniek Wrzeniek jest pierwszym wielkim wytresowanym przez Szpadkę smokiem. Mimo że dziewczyna niezwykle boi się dzikich bestii, jako jedyna jest w stanie uspokoić i zaprzyjaźnić się z przestraszonym i bezbronnym Wrzeńcem. Smok całkowicie jej ufa i uwielbia jej towarzystwo, bowiem czuje się wówczas mniej samotny i spokojniejszy. Sama Szpadka zaś czuje silny instynkt, by opiekować się Wrzeńkiem i bronić go przed niebezpieczeństwami wyspy. Dla niego zdolna jest obciąć swoje włosy, by przywiązać nimi pień usztywniający skrzydło. Skrzydlatek Skrzydlatek jest smokiem, który sam wybiera dziewczynę jako swoją trenerkę. Z początku, choć smok jest niezwykle przywiązany do Szpadki, to nie potrafią znaleźć wspólnego języka. Szpadka stara się dbać i chronić Zbiczatrzasła, jednak wiele razy jej to nie wychodzi. Mimo tego smok pozostaje wierny swojej wybrance. W końcu udaje się im zaufać sobie i nawiązać więź. Kiedy okazuje się, że Skrzydlatek nie może lecieć ze Szpadką, żegna się z nią czule. Smok nie zapomina jej, ponieważ reaguje na głos dziewczyny kilka odcinków później. Ciekawostki *Szpadka jest pierwszą osobą, która wytresowała Wrzeńca. **Zarówno Mieczyk, jak i Szpadka, wytresowali ogromnego, dzikiego smoka (Mieczyk - Płomienia, zaś Szpadka Wrzeńka). *Jako szósta dosiadła Szczerbatka, w odcinku Zębiróg Wiernogłowy (Astrid w filmie, Sączysmark w odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz, Śledzik w odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, Mieczyk w odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa). *Została stworzona specjalnie na potrzeby filmu, nie ma bowiem powieściowej odpowiedniczki. Jest swoistym uzupełnieniem grupy jeźdźców jako druga dziewczyna oraz siostra Mieczyka. *W grze wideo zostało ujawnione, że Mieczyk jest starszy od Szpadki o pięć minut. *Jest jedynym członkiem grupy jeźdźców, który nie miał zbytnio do czynienia z Heatherą. *W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu zostało wspomniane, że zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk mają dużo włosów na plecach, które kochają. *Szpadka i Mieczyk to jedyni znani Wikingowie na Berk, prócz Pleśniaka, których hełmy mają więcej niż dwa rogi. *W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka Szpadka ucięła swoje włosy, żeby uratować Wrzeńka. Jednak już w następnym odcinku serialu miała swoją dawną fryzurę z długimi włosami. *Mieczyk i Szpadka, w przeciwieństwie do swojego normalnego zachowania, okazali się niezwykle inteligentni, kiedy zostali zarażeni chorobą wywołaną przez węgorze i zaczęli przeprowadzać eksperymenty naukowe, porozumiewając się bardzo bogatym, naukowym językiem. *Smaruje włosy olejem po rybach, by uzyskać "tłuściuchno-brudaśny efekt". * Według Sączysmarka, nie umie liczyć do 10. * Mieczyk i Szpadka wynaleźli lody. * W dzieciństwie bała się Mieczyka. * Pod kamizelką nosi nóż. * W dzieciństwie, kiedy bała się ciemności, mama śpiewała jej kołysankę. *W SoD gdy mamy zadanie od dyrektora szkoły żeby słuchać opowieści smoczych jeźdźców na temat ich rodzin Szpadka wspomina, że przodkowie jej rodziny Thorstonów pochodzą z klanu Berserków. *Ona i jej brat popełniają błędy ortograficzne. *Jej drugie imię to Eugenia. Padło ono w odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę, podczas inscenizowanego ślubu ze Śledzikiem. *Jej nazwisko padło po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pod osłoną nocy. **W tym samym odcinku przegrała także Wyzwanie Thorstonów, na które wyzwał ją brat i musiała się z nim zamienić ubraniami. Mieczyk nie zrozumiał, że to nie ma sensu, a Astrid nie pozwoliła Czkawce tego wytłumaczyć. *W odcinku Pozory mylą dowiadujemy się iż Szpadka jak i Mieczyk potrafią rzeźbić w skale za pomocą Wyma i Jota. *W odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę zostaje omyłkowo poślubiona ze Śledzikiem i przez niemal cały jeden dzień zachowywała się tak, jak w związku małżeńskim, wprowadzając się do domku Śledzika i wymuszając na nim czułe słówka i posłuszeństwo. Zobacz też en::Ruffnut Thorston es::Brutilda Torton ru:Забияка и Задирака Торстон de:Raffnuss Thorston it:Testabruta Thorston fr:Kognedur Thorston Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Thorstonowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising